Forum:The 3 "new" shichibukai?
I certainly will like enel to be the next shichibukai,since he was at skypiea he didn't know a thing about piracy, maybe after being defeated by luffy he became to piracy, and since as it's been told his DF is the mpost powerful from the logia type, maybe he will become a big thread to the WG so he will be asked to join the shichibukai, also i will like to see hem again, he was very powerful also he could developed the other haki. Any of the Supernova (except for Luffy and Zoro for obvious reasons) Buggy is almost certainly a Shichi now, given he got the same bat dropping off a letter from the World Gov't that Jinbei did when he was made a Shichibukai. I don't think any of the supernova's are Shichi's, I think some of them like Bonney failed in the New World, but that obviously would disqualify them as Shichi's, and the rest is in the New World trying to reach One Piece. (And they might well have gotten stronger then the SH's actually, given that the New World is said to be a harsher battleground then even the toughest places in the grand line. (And the SH's trained on tough places in the grand line.) But they won't be Shichi's I think.... I think Buggy and two entirely new chars will be Shichi's. ...but then again, what makes the new world tough is because of the presence of characters like Rayleigh, Dragon, Mihawk and even Ivanakov.. and these people trained Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Sanji, respect. I reckon that Buggy and Mister Three are the new members of shichibukai. U can only get the title of a Shichibukai if u are atleast a Super Rookie level just like ace when he encountered Whitebeard for the first time...just saying eneru would be perfect if that were possible Great Pirate D: Buggy most like is a shichibukai because of the letter. But I don't know why you counted out Bonney and any other supernova that might have failed in the new world saying that disqualifies them when actually it makes them more likely to do it, just look at Crocodile and Moría they got beat by people who were Youkon (maybe not at the time they beat them) and they both became shichibukai. With that said my guess is Buggy because of letter, Bonney because she got caught they might offer her the position instead of jail, and Law because he didn't go to the new world right away he said he was going to wait for the right time to go and if a position comes up he would fill it. So those are the best 3 guesses out of the current characters if he adds a new character to the shichibukai take Bonney out and add the new character. But I don't think it will be anyone new because shichibukai are supposed to be pirates who have made a name for themselves or one that has done something really big like Black Beard did. So for it to be a new character they would have to do something big like defeat a big player which I doubt happened since we saw a lot of the big players before the time skip. GPD 19:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC)